Lin's Capture
by smg55
Summary: Lin is captured by the equalists and it takes everything in her to keep herself from falling over the edge and betraying everything she believes in.
1. Chapter 1

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back," Lin says before jumping off Oogie and heading up to the Equalists airship. She lands and metalbends the ship's hull clean off and damages it and it starts to fall to the water. She uses the hull and metalbends it and it catapults her to the second airship. She begins to take off the hull again when two Equalists come out of the hatch and throw two binding ropes that wrap themselves around her arms and chest and her lowers legs, which then shock her. She falls unconscious.

* * *

Lin wakes up and sees herself in a type of cage. She realizes that its wood and she will not be able to bend her way out. She resigns herself to sitting on the floor and rest so when the doors open she'll be able to fight her way out. Hours pass and finally Lin hears a door open. The door opens and to her dismay, there are over 10 Equalists and at least half storm into her tiny cell before the door is closed and locked again. The Lieutenant is among the ones who entered the cell.

"If you try to fight, we will use force." They all have their weapons ready but Lin doesn't care. She is going to fight. She nods in mock agreement and puts her hands out in front of her. The Lieutenant binds her hands together and orders for the cell door to be opened. As soon as she clears the doorway, she turns and kicks the Lieutenant in the stomach. She then steals one of the weapons and shocks whomever she can. Lin takes off in a sprint for the door. Attempting to run and unbind her hands proves to be a very difficult challenge and she cannot unless she stops running. She makes it up a level and into the main area of the airship. There however she runs into 30 guards all waiting for her. She sticks her weapon out, ready to fight but the Lieutenant comes up behind her. Totally surrounded and with nothing to bend she realizes she is unable to win this fight.

"Drop the weapon," The Lieutenant orders. "Now!" He yells and Lin realizes she has no choice and drops the weapon. "Very good, now get on your knees." He orders and Lin looks at him and spits in his face. The Lieutenant calmly walks over to her and she stands taller and straighter and prepares for the inevitable pain she is about to feel. He shocks her and while she attempts to stay upright, she eventually falls to the ground. Her hands are rebound tightly in front of her and she is half dragged off the airship and onto Air Temple Island.

* * *

She is dropped to her knees and she has no energy to fight anymore. Amon walks out and stands in front of her. The cool drizzle feels nice on her immensely warm body due to the numerous shocks. "Tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let you keep your bending," he offers and Lin knows he's lying. Something her mother taught her.

"I won't tell you anything, you monster," Lin retorts back.

"Very well," Amon says and calmly walks towards her. Lin resigns her fate and closes her eyes. She doesn't feel him lift her head back or feel his finger on her forehead. Her last thought was of her mother and how she had failed her. The energy leaves Lin's body and she falls to the ground.

* * *

Lin wakes up in a metal prison cell. The wooden box would have been less insulting but Lin knew this was just additional torture for her. She will not cry. They cannot break her. Two Equalists walk in. "On your knees," They order again. Lin disobeys. They shock the metal bars and she backs away from the electricity. They open the doors and they both come at her and she easily disarms them and shocks them both. She escapes from her cell and sneaks out down the stairs. She looks around and sees no one, which is odd. That's when she hears his menacing voice coming from behind her.

"You can try to escape but there is no where to go. You will not be able to get off this island with or without your bending." Amon says and Lin looks up and sees several guards running towards them. She turns to face Amon and sees several guards coming from that direction as well. She drops her weapons and faces Amon.

"I will never tell you anything," she says and Amon just walks away. One of the guards shocks her and she falls to her knees. Her hands are bound behind her back and she is led back to her cell. They do not unbind her hands as they throw her to the ground and slam the door. She moves herself into a sitting position and she eventually falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know I added something to the first chapter. So it is not around 500 words but towards 800 in the first chapter. Also I don't own anything so yeah. Alright, I hope you enjoy. Also I'm doing two chapters today, kind of like a two hour premiere sort of thing. But then after today it'll only be about once per day.**

* * *

Lin wakes up suspended from the ground. She looks up to see her hands bound together by thick metal cuffs above her head. She looks down to see she is strung a few feet in the air and there is nothing around her that could be helpful. Suddenly a searing pain hits her head and she tries to make the room stop spinning. Eventually she gets it under control.

She hangs there ignoring the pain in her arms and shoulders. She looks down and realizes she has been stripped of her uniform and is instead in just her pants and bra. She feels completely humiliated and degraded but she mustn't let it show. She hangs there for an unknown amount of time but her arms have started to go numb. She hears a door open and looks up to see the Lieutenant walking in.

"Hello Lin," he says evenly. "Curious as to how you found yourself in this predicament?" He pauses, "The powers of a herbal medicine. It was in your water." Lin just stares at him and he smiles. "Are you ready to tell us where the avatar is?" She doesn't say anything and just stares ahead, emotionless. "Very well," he says and walks behind her. Lin can feel the hairs on the back of her neck stick up and she shakes involuntarily. He grabs a switch and hits her on her back, leaving red stripes. Lin only lets out a low hiss but nothing more. After every time he hits her, he gives her a chance to confess what she knows. And every time she defiantly remains silent. This went on for nearly ten minutes and Lin's back was a bloody mess. The Lieutenant puts the switch down and goes to stand in front of her.

"I like you Lin, I really do. So tell me where the Avatar is or tell me where the airbenders are. I don't particularly care, just give me some information and this will stop."

"I'm sorry to inform you, but that feeling is one sided." Lin retorts back.

"Well Chief, since you leave me no choice," the Lieutenant says as he stands up. He grabs a bucket of water and throws it on Lin. Lin closes her eyes just in time as she feels the ice-cold water hit. The force makes her swing slightly and now she is shaking from the cold. He then calmly walks towards and takes his weapon and puts it near her feet. "This is going to hurt, Chief," He warns her. And it does, she involuntarily screams slightly and shakes around until he finally removes the electricity. He lets her catch her breath and he does it again. On the third time Lin vomits all over the floor and him. The Lieutenant jumps back, "You stupid bitch," and he slaps her hard across the face. Despite the pain Lin smiles a bit. The Lieutenant sees her smile and puts his weapon to her body and allows the electricity to flow through her until she goes unconscious.

* * *

Lin wakes up back in her prison cell. "At least I'm on the floor now." Lin's arms are too sore for her to do much of anything so she just moves herself to a sitting position and leans against the back of the wall. The door opens and in comes an equalist.

"Hello, Lin," he says, his voice menacing and cold. He locks the door to the room and Lin looks at him with pure hate. "I thought since we're alone, we could have some fun." She looks at him and knows what he plans to do. "If you cooperate this will go better for you. But I have some persuasion techniques." He holds up his weapon as proof. He unlocks her cell and beckons her out. She doesn't move. Not out of defiance, but Lin's body is too weak to do anything other than sit. "I said come out here!" The man yells and Lin shakes her head.

"I can't," she says quietly. "I physically can't."

"You can, and you will or so help me-"

"My body cannot because of what you and your bosses have done. If you have anyone to blame, blame them." He walks into her cell and backhands her across the face.

"How dare you speak of them in that tone of voice!" To Lin's credit, she remains silent. "Now get up!" Lin nods and attempts to stand up. Using the wall for support she slowly gets to a standing position. "Was that so hard, Lin?" Lin again remains silent for fear of retribution. "Now let's go for a walk," he commands and as soon as she lets go of the wall, she falls to the ground. Just then another guard comes in.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to take her to Room 1422 and you know there is always to be two guards!"

"Look she can barely move. I can handle her."

"How do you plan to carry her by yourself?"

"Whatever, just grab an arm," the first guard orders and so they each take an arm and drag her to Room 1422. Lin realizes that whatever torture this will be actually saved from an even worse fate. Lin also realizes she is no longer on Air Temple island but back in her own prison in the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone who is reading this. I love that you are and I also love reviews. So shoot me something and I would greatly appreciate it.**** Thanks. Enjoy.**

* * *

The door opens and Lin sees orange and yellow robes. She is thrown into the chair and the person looks up. "Pema," Lin says quietly. Pema nods but doesn't say a word though she does offer a small smile.

"Alright ladies, tell me where the Avatar is." They both remain quiet and they both receive a slap to the face. "I said-"

"We don't know," Lin says evenly.

"I think you do," he says quietly, getting into Lin's face.

"Well we don't so keeping us here is not going to do you any good," Pema says and Lin looks at her with admiration.

"This is how it is going to work, I'm going to each ask you a question, if you refuse or I don't like your answer, the other one is going to get it. Understand?" Lin and Pema's eyes meet and they both nod a little in silent agreement. "Let's start with you Pema. Where is the Avatar?"

"I don't know." Pema says defiantly and Lin nods, accepting her fate. The guard walks over and punches Lin in the face. Lin just turns back defiantly.

"Lin, where is the Avatar?" Pema nods at Lin, too accepting her fate.

"I don't know." He walks over to Pema and too punches her in the face. She recovers quickly but has to spit out some blood. This went on for some time and both remained silent at the cost of the other. Despite they're mutual dislike of the other, they're common goal united them. It was actually in these moments that Lin realized that Pema is a strong woman, who is willing to die for her children; for the Avatar. Pema realized this when Lin jumped off Oogie to save her and her family. Though it may have been in vain, the fact that Lin has remained silent this long can only mean the amount of torture she has had to endure has been great. And yet she still refuses to betray them.

Lin understands that this torture will endure forever until one of them speaks and she doesn't know how much more Pema can take of this. Just as he is about to deliver another blow to Pema Lin speaks up, "Wait!" She yells slightly. "Wait," she repeats again only barely above a whisper. Pema looks to her in shock.

"I can take it," Pema says evenly to Lin and Lin looks at her.

"You are dealing with a mother. You really think she is ever going to give up her family?" Lin asks and the guard looks between Pema and Lin. "You really think a mother's love is that weak?"

"You're right," the guard says and walks over to Lin. He unbinds her feet from and forces her to stand. Her binds are checked around her hand to ensure they are secure. Lin can barely walk so the idea of fighting with her hands behind her back seems ridiculous. Pema looks at Lin with confusion and anger. She knows what Lin is doing and she can't help but hate her for it.

* * *

Lin is lead away back to her original cell and thrown into it. The guard locks the door from the inside and looks at her. "Alright, since we clearly cannot beat you into submission"-Lin smiles to herself as she realizes her mother had been right all these years- "Perhaps we need to try and different method."

Lin looks up at him and realizes what he plans to do. She tries to fight him off but her arms are bound tightly behind her and her body is too weak from all of the abuse. He easily overcomes her. As he lies on top of her he removes her pants. He slowly taunts her and she can only take it. And she does. She takes it.

* * *

Pema still bound to the chair when the Lieutenant walks in. "Pema, it's a real shame. You're not even a-"

"Please sir. You have to help her." Pema says begging. It took only a second to realize that guard's impure intentions.

"Help whom?"

"Chief Bei Fong!" Pema screams and he rolls his eyes but then he realizes she can't see them.

"Lin Bei Fong is getting what she deserves."

"Sir, I understand why you're angry but I see that you are a man of honor. You would never hurt a woman like that. Sure this is war, and you can torture the enemy to get what you want, but not like that. That is despicable, vile and cruel." Pema spits and the Lieutenant looks at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"The guard, I think he's…he's…I think he's raping her," Pema says quietly, with her eyes downcast. "Please, you must help her." The Lieutenant storms out and grabs three other guards. They run to Lin's cell and break down the door. There they see the guard just finishing up. He looks up at the intrusion.

"I think she's ready to talk," he says confidently. The Lieutenant walks over to him and punches him out.

"Take him away," he says and two of the guards grab him and drag him out. Lin feels completely humiliated. He nods to the female guard and turns his back.

She walks over to her and whispers in her ear, "I'm going to redress you, okay?" Lin nods and allows to be redressed. The guard says, "I'm going to unbind your hands so I can help you put a shirt on." Lin nods in agreement and decides not to fight. She cannot. The guard puts on her tank top and stands.

"Sir, she is fully dressed." The guard says and the Lieutenant turns around. He goes into her cell and looks at her.

"I'm sorry," he says and Lin believes him to be sincere.

"Thank you," Lin says. Lin is thanking him for his courtesy. Despite the fact that he beat her mercilessly, he did not violate her like the other guard did. He nods and the two guards leave the cell. They shut the doors to her cell and lock the door to her room which houses her cell but they did not rebind her. It seems that her torture is done.

* * *

Outside she can hear fighting and bombing and she prays to the spirits that everyone will make it out alive, unscathed. That's more than what she can say for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone reading. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Sometime later she hears noises and the door is kicked down and instead of Equalists she recognizes the armor, her metal benders, or rather former metal benders; two of them, Lieutenant Kim and Officer Song. They both look at their former chief and see she is still partially naked. They also see the bruises and blood and shock marks all over her body. But it wasn't until Lieutenant Kim took a step forward and saw the broken button on Lin's pants that she got beyond angry.

"Stand guard, officer. No one is to come in, understood?" Lieutenant Kim orders which the officer replies with a quick nod and runs outside. Lieutenant Kim makes her way towards the prison bar doors and makes a fist with her left hand and put it into the palm of her right hand, which is flat, and bows.

"Chief Bei Fong, I will get you out of here."

"Where is Councilman Tenzin's wife? Is she secure?"

"Yes, ma'am, she is. She and the entire family are secure. Air bending intact." Lin nods her head. "Chief-"

"I am no longer chief, Lieutenant," Lin reminds her and the Lieutenant shakes her head.

"No ma'am, you will always be my chief," Lieutenant Kim breaks open the doors and Lin starts to stand up.

"Lieutenant, you must understand that-" That is when Lin collapses to the floor. Unable to stand much longer, she falls to her knees. Lieutenant Kim rushes in and moves Lin into a sitting position.

"Chief Bei-"

"Lieutenant you must understand that-"

"No ma'am, YOU must understand that you saved my brother. You found my brother and you could have only done that if you had resigned." Lieutenant Kim looks into Lin's eyes and they express extreme gratitude.

"I am very proud to be under your command, Chief," Lieutenant says this and from her knees she bows respectfully. Lin bows back the best she can and when she straightens so too does Lieutenant Kim. "I am going to go get a healer. Do not move," Lieutenant Kim says and Lin looks at her.

"Is that an order, Lieutenant?" Lin asks, trying to add some humor to the situation.

"Yes, ma'am," Lieutenant Kim says with a smile and runs to the door and opens it and orders the officer to go find a healer. Lieutenant Kim turns around and sees Lin staring off into space. "They took your bending, Chief," a statement, not a question.

"Yes, they did. It's why I was behind a metal cage, they taunted me with the fact that I couldn't escape."

"Lin-" Lieutenant Kim says softly and Lin looks at her. Never before has she been called Lin by an officer, not in a very long time that is. Lin doesn't rebuke her for it when she sees the Lieutenant's face. "What did they do to you?"

"Lieutenant-"

"I know it is not my place. But I cannot ignore what I see. You're hurt both physically and emotionally. Did one of them…rape you?"

"It wouldn't be war if that didn't happen," Lin says softly and Lieutenant Kim looks at her. Not with pity though, but with admiration. The fact she is so calm startles the younger officer.

"I'm sorry," Lieutenant Kim says and Lin looks at her.

"Don't. I don't need it. I can take it."

"I know, Chief. I would never doubt that." Lieutenant Kim says and that's when the healer walks in.

"Chief, Ma'am," he says nodding to the pair. He starts to treat many of Lin's injuries. Not completely healed but enough that she can actually stand and walk like a person. The healer leaves the room and Lin walks over to where her armor and shirt are sitting. "I won't be able to metal bend this on," Lin says quietly but not desperately. She is merely stating a piece of fact.

"Chief-I could-for you I mean," Lieutenant Kim stumbles. "When you walk outside to meet your officers, you should be in uniform." Lin nods and put of her shirt and then spreads out her arms and allows the Lieutenant to put her armor on. "You look good, Chief," Lieutenant Kim says but Lin doesn't say anything. Lin just silently looks out the window before turning to the Lieutenant.

"Tell me everything that is happened." She says evenly and the Lieutenant proceeds to tell her everything that has happened.

"The Avatar's bending is gone, Amon took it. Though she can still airbend." Lieutenant Kim says.

"Her bending is gone?"

"Yes ma'am." Lin frowns and then turns towards the door and walks out with Lieutenant Kim on her heels. Lin makes her way out of the building, passing dozens of police officers and she finally finds the people she is looking for.

"Lin, you're alright!" Tenzin exclaims excitedly and gives her a hug. Lin nods and turns to the Avatar.

"I can't believe he got you too," Lin says sadly and Bolin says some immature comment that gets him a glare from everyone. While they all watch the arrival of Commander Bumi, Lin just stares without really seeing. She has lost the one connection to her mother and it is taking everything in her power to keep herself together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for reading.**

* * *

The trip to the southern water tribe was long and tiring on the ship for not everyone could take Oogie back. They arrive in the southern water tribe and greet Katara. Katara immediately escorts Korra into another room while everyone waits outside. Unfortunately, when Katara came out, Lin sensed that both she and the Avatar would never be able to bend again. Katara said she couldn't restore the Avatar's bending and by connection Lin's either.

"You have to keep trying!" Lin demands of the older woman but Katara disagrees. Lin looks down and realizes her last hope to ever bend again has vanished. Korra rushes out of the room after Tenzin attempts to tell her everything would be all right. Lin wishes to do something similar but cannot ruin that image of her being strong, her being like her mother. Katara comes over to Lin.

"Lin may I speak with you?" Katara asks but Lin knows it wasn't a request. Lin nods and follows her aunt into the room.

* * *

As soon as Lin enters and closes the door, she says, "Aunt Katara, I am fine."

"You know better than to lie to me, Lin," Katara says evenly. Katara takes a seat and offers one to Lin.

"No thank you, I'd rather stand." Lin says and Katara sighs.

"Lin I understand your pain-"

"No you don't," Lin says quietly, deadly, "How could you possibly understand?" It's a rhetorical question that Katara decides to answer.

"I know that you think your bending was the only connection left to your mother." Lin looks up to glare at Katara. "But that isn't your only connection, Lin. Your mother's love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart." Lin sinks to her knees but not a sound escapes her lips. She feels the overwhelming agony of everything the world has thrown at her and she can't even scream for the weight is too great to bear.

"I failed her, I failed her." Lin mutters over and over again until Katara walks over to her and pulls her into a hug.

"You did not fail, my dear. You saved the last airbenders, at a great cost to you."

"They were still captured, Aunt Katara," Lin retorts.

"What did they do to you, Lin?" Katara asks and Lin looks down.

"They stole my bending, what do you think happened?" She replies back but Katara isn't satisfied.

"Is that all?" Katara gives Lin a pointed look and Lin averts her eyes from the intense gaze.

"Yes ma'am," Lin replies back softly.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that's true," Katara orders softly but Lin cannot meet her eyes. "Lin, let me help you." Lin shakes her head.

"I do not need help, Aunt Katara," Lin says defiantly.

"You remind me of-"

"Don't tell me what I remind you of," Lin says, interrupting Katara, she then stands and storms out of the room. If Lin had done that to anyone while Toph was alive, Lin would have gotten a good smack from her mother. Never before had she been so disrespectful to her elders but she didn't care. She storms out of the hut and what some may call life's ironies, she slips on some ice and slams her head to the ground, where she is knocked unconscious.

* * *

_"__I thought I taught you better than this." Lin looks around looking for the voice. But it is all black and she can't see a thing. She can feel the cold ground but it is neither ice nor metal. It is a completely different substance. "I thought I raised you to be better than this." _

_"__Mother?" Lin asks. _

_"__Who else?" Lin rushes forward towards the voice but she reaches nothing and falls flat on her face. "What are you doing, Lin?" _

_"__I am trying to find you, but I can't see," Lin replies angrily while standing up and trying to get her bearings. _

_"__Oh what a nightmare," Toph says sarcastically. _

_"__Sorry mother but it's not like I can use earthbending to be able to see. They took my fucking bending!"_

_"__Calm yourself, Lin." Toph says evenly. "Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Toph asks. Lin mumbles something and she feels a hand smack the back of her head. "What was that?" Toph's voice is cool and deadly._

_"__Nothing," Lin says quietly, unmoving. _

_"__Now is that any way to speak to your mother?"_

_"__No," Lin replies quietly and she feels another slap to the back of the head._

_"__No what?" _

_"__No, ma'am," Lin replies quietly. Lin then gets down on her knees and sits on the back of her legs. "I'm sorry mother," she says, her voice breaking. _

_"__You should be apologizing to your Aunt Katara and not me. I can take it, but your aunt has been through a lot and she deserves your respect, not your attitude._

_"__Yes, ma'am."_

_"__But your attitude is not what you were apologizing for," Toph states. _

_Lin says nothing and instead looks at the ground. "How about we talk about it?" Lin feels as if her mother is sitting right in front of her. She slowly reaches out in front of her and ever so slowly extends it farther and farther until she feels it; solid metal that was her mother's uniform; her mother sitting less than a foot away. As soon as her hand made contact with the metal Toph's arms reach out and grab Lin into a big hug. Lin hugs her mother tightly until she suddenly drops her arms and opens her eyes. She can see and she is just in a plain white room but her mother is in front of her. Toph has put her hand on Lin shoulders and looks intently at her daughter even though she can't see. "Honey, what is it?" _

_"__I'm sorry mother," Lin says quickly and stands up and paces away from her mother. Toph stands up and watches as Lin paces. _

_"__Lin, can we please talk about it," Toph pleads with her daughter over and over again. Finally Lin just stops and turns to face her mother before she gets on the ground and bows at her mother's feet. _

_"__I'm sorry Mother, I am so sorry." Lin cries again and again. Toph goes behind her daughter and gets on her knees. She then grabs Lin's shoulders and turns her into her body so that Lin is crying on her shoulder. Her metal armor has since been shed so Lin can feel the warm embrace of her mother. _

_"__Leaves from the vine…falling so slow…. like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam," Lin's sobs have become inaudible. "Little soldier girl, come marching home." Lin's shoulders shake only slightly. "Brave soldier girl… comes marching home." _

_Lin stops crying and sits up straighter and Toph smiles at her. "How long have you been holding that in?"_

_"__Much too long," Lin replies honestly. For the first time in forever, she feels like she doesn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders._

_"__You know, as an earthbender you're supposed to face things head on."_

_"__I know, mom. It's just…"_

_"__Just what Linny?"_

_"__I…they hurt me mom. I didn't care about the pain because I knew I could take it. But that helplessness, the fact I couldn't do anything…"_

_"__You were not helpless. You were strong and brave and loyal and honorable. You didn't betray your friends. Look I know you don't have the best opinion of Pema." Lin looks at her mother. "But you didn't betray her. You sacrificed yourself for her and for her family. So what does that say about you?"_

_"__I don't know."_

_"__It says that you are an incredibly good person who is willing to sacrifice yourself for strangers, friends, and well not enemies but you get my point."_

_"__Yes ma'am."_

_"__Lin you became a police officer so you could help people and help others and be willing to sacrifice yourself to do so. You never lost your honor." Lin looks down but smiles slightly. "Now I want you to snap out of this."_

_"__Yes ma'am."_

_"__You are the same person you were before all of this crap and I am so proud of you my little badgermole."_

_"__Thank you mom."_

* * *

"Lin! Lin!" Tenzin is shouting in the distance. Lin sits up and sees she is in the snow where she fell.

"Oh my head," she groans to herself. She stands up, "Did that just happen?" Whether the conversation with her mother was a figment of her imagination or it actually happened, she'll never know. But nevertheless, Lin has never felt better in her entire life.

"Lin! Lin!" Tenzin shouts again.

"I'm over here!" Lin shouts. Tenzin comes running over.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

"I just wanted to clear my head."

"Well let's get you out of the cold, you're freezing." Indeed Lin was very cold and so she graciously accepted Tenzin's concern and walked with him towards the hut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Final Chapter...enjoy**

* * *

They walk into the hut and Lin walks over to Katara. "May I speak with you, Aunt Katara?" Katara nods and they head over into another room. After closing the door Lin turns around to Katara. Normally she would bow and say a very formal apology that is deserving of such a great master. But she isn't talking to Katara the waterbending master; she is talking to her aunt. "I saw my mother today."

"How do you mean?"

"I can't be sure if it was real or not, but I spoke with her." Katara looks at Lin with a sense of knowing. "She said she was proud of me because I had sacrificed myself for someone else; for something greater than myself. I thought I had dishonored my mother's legacy because I failed and lost the only thing left of her. But now I realize I didn't dishonor her. Something you tried to tell me before." Katara nods in agreement.

"You are your mother's daughter, Lin." Katara says. "You're strong, stubborn, fierce, and loyal. You're brave and self-sacrificing. All traits your mother passed onto you." Katara pauses. "I know you were scared that when you lost your bending, you couldn't be the person your mother wanted you to be." Lin looks down briefly before returning her gaze to her aunt. "I hope you now know that you are exactly who your mom wants you to be."

"I do see it…now." Lin looks down for a second before looking back into Katara's eyes. "I'm sorry." That's all Lin had to say. For it said everything.

"I know you are. And I forgive you because I know what you went through and I know why it was so hard for you."

"What do you mean?"

"See, like your mother, you do not care about superficial things. Looks and money and power, you couldn't care less. But helping people, being a good person, loyal, and a friend, is something that is just as important to you as it was to your mother. You thought you lost your ability to do the things that truly matter to you. When you loose the ability to be who you are, to do what you love, that is the true tragedy." Lin nods in agreement. "But you haven't lost that, Lin. You understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You haven't lost that." Katara says and that's when Asami walks in.

"I beg your pardon for the interruption Master Katara and Chief Bei Fong," she says as she bows.

"That is quite all right, Asami, we are finished here," Katara says and Asami straightens. "What is it, child?"

"It's Korra, she can bend again!"

"How?"

"I don't know. Come with me," Asami says and beckons the two out of the room and outside.

* * *

Everyone has gathered outside onto the snow area. Korra comes over to Lin, "Chief Bei Fong, come with me." They walk up the steps and Lin takes a knee, keeping her body straight and strong. Korra puts her right thumb on her forehead and one on her heart. Korra's eyes glow and a light emerges from them. When the light fades away Lin looks up at Korra with amazement. Even now she knows she can bend, she can feel it. She stands up and lifts her arms and the giant rocks that encircle the hut are lifted into the air for a few moments before being set back down. Everyone is looking at the pair with amazement.

"Thank you," Lin says with the deepest sincerity and Korra respectfully bows back in return.

* * *

Later that night, Lin separates and goes to sit alone outside. Pema joins her suddenly. "May I sit down?" Pema asks and Lin quickly stands.

"You shouldn't be out in the cold," Lin tells her and Pema smiles.

"Neither should you yet here we are."

"Here we are," Lin agrees and they sit together. They sit in total silence for a few minutes before Pema gathers her courage.

"Why did you do it? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"Why not?" Lin responds back evenly.

"I can think of one or two reasons."

"I can't," Lin says and gives a small smile to Pema. She can see the bruises on Pema's face and Pema looks much older. She aged a lot in the past few days.

"Lin, did that guard, did he…did he-"

"Relax, Pema."

"So he didn't do anything?"

"No, the Lieutenant got to me in time." Lin lies easily.

"You're lying," Pema accuses Lin.

"No I am not."

"Yes you are. I can tell," Pema says and Lin raises an eyebrow. "Just because I can't tell with earthbending doesn't mean I can't tell," Pema says. "He raped you, didn't he?" Pema says and Lin doesn't say anything. "Lin?"

"Yes," Lin says nearly inaudible that Pema thought she missed it. "He raped me." Lin doesn't cry and doesn't say anything more. Pema just grabs Lin's hand and they look out into the distance, silence encompassing them once again.

* * *

A few days later they all return back to republic city. They have to rebuild the city in light of the fighting but it won't be impossible. They have to restore the trust of the leadership with the people of Republic City. Lin walks into the police station. There, the entire police force starts to applaud for her. She nods and walks forward to where Saikhan is standing. When she approaches him he bows respectfully to her and she returns it. He then extends his palm and opens it to see the Chief of Police emblem.

"It would be my honor to serve under your command, Chief Bei Fong." Lin takes it and attaches it to her uniform. "Chief Bei Fong!" Saikhan screams and the room echo it with some applause and whistling. After it died down everyone looks to Lin to say something.

Instead of saying something inspirational or motivating she just says, "Shouldn't you all be working?" The room laughs because that is exactly what they all expected of her to say and then quickly ran to get back to work. She walks over to Saikhan, "How'd you know I got my bending back?"

"You got your bending back?!" He asks excitedly.

"You didn't know?"

"No ma'am."

"Well the Avatar can restore people's bending. I want an announcement made the entire force and city and to whomever lost their bending to come here. We'll make arrangements with the Avatar to have her come here and restore the bending."

"Yes ma'am," Saikhan says. "Oh Chief, may I speak to you in private." Lin nods and they make they're way to her office.

"What is it?"

"I made bad decisions as chief. I dishonored you and this job and I am sorry. I am fully willing to accept whatever punishment you wish to give me. I deserve it."

"Captain, just get back to work and do what I asked," she commands but there is a rare twinkle in her eye. Saikhan nods and with a short bow he leaves the room. Lin forgave him because her mother had forgiven her. Everyone deserves a second chance. Everyone.

* * *

_"Ow! Toph that hurt!" Aang exclaims while rubbing his arm. _

_"Thanks Twinkletoes," Toph says while watching her daughter in her office. _

_"Anytime Toph, anytime."_

* * *

**The End  
**


End file.
